


去他妈的巴甫洛夫

by Niqkou



Category: Crazy Alien, 疯狂的外星人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 耿浩×沈腾飞





	去他妈的巴甫洛夫

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇一发完  
> OOC

 

 

****1** **

 

沈腾飞气得恨不得就地把耿浩扔玻璃瓶里泡药酒，他没想到自己都说出“我养你”了，耿浩那个傻逼竟然还是选了一只猴子。

沈腾飞认为只要是个人都明白“我养你”这三个字可以跟“嫁给我”划等号的道理，也就耿浩那个脑子里只有猴子的穷屌丝脑子转不过弯来。

于是他洒脱地摔门离去，决定一个人享受未来的荣华富贵，放耿浩和欢欢去搞“人猴奇缘”，但他总觉得自己身后一直持续不断跟着一连串的伤心情歌，他的每一步紧跟着每首歌的节奏，左脚右脚一个慢动作，右脚左脚慢动作重播，从“最爱你的人是我，你怎么舍得我难过”到“有一种爱叫做放手，为爱放弃天长地久”再到“一千个伤心的理由，一千个伤心的理由，最后在别人的故事里我被遗忘”。

当沈腾飞杵在海边一脚踩着石头一手掐着烟头冲着脏兮兮的海浪哀嚎到“如果大海能够，带走我滴哀愁，就像带走每条河流，所有受过滴伤，所有流过滴泪，我滴爱，请全部带走……”时，他才发现他身边有个脏兮兮的小孩儿正抬着头傻呆呆地盯着他看。

“你瞅啥，一边儿去！作业都写完了吗！”他没好气儿地给小孩儿一个凶巴巴的白眼，左右活动活动肩膀，故意做了几个他认为非常潇洒的动作，可那小孩儿却露出一个难看的冷笑。

“怂包。”

沈腾飞气得肝痛，眼珠子差点没瞪出来。

“我告诉你！要不是有未成年人保护法，我又恰巧是个遵纪守法的好公民，你现在就废了你知道吗！废得很彻底！”

但那小孩儿又笑嘻嘻地骂了句“怂包”就拔腿跑了，把气得胃也痛的沈腾飞留在原地。

他望着熊孩子欠揍的背影，把烟头扔到地上狠狠踩了几脚，觉得骂娘也不是骂爹也不是，最终他只是蹲在地上，胡乱拨了拨头发。

他和耿浩风风雨雨这么多年，他满心想着的都是把酒生意做大，带耿浩一起发家致富，过吃香喝辣的好日子，而耿浩满心都想着把他的猴儿训好，把所谓的国粹发扬光大，哪怕一直穷下去。他以为他们的故事中始终没有女人的出现，是因为双方都懂对方的心，只差谁在喝醉后说漏嘴了而已，但今天在可能共赴黄泉的时候，耿浩还是人如其名，耿得沈腾飞差点心梗。

沈腾飞盯着自己脏兮兮的鞋尖，心如乱麻。远大的理想，美好的未来，可能会死的耿浩，混成一条几个头的皮鞭，一下下抽打着他的大脑。

艹，等爸爸我赚了大钱，什么样的男人找不到，左右拥抱坐享齐人之福不好吗？！怎么非得拉着他耿浩？！

难不成是耿浩把那什么巴甫洛夫用在他身上了？说不准“耿浩”的存在就是对他的一种刺激？！艹，那他不是完犊子了吗？！去他妈的巴甫洛夫！沈腾飞在心里把耿浩的缺点数落了一遍，发现怎么数都数不完，可他蹲得有些发麻的双腿却不听使唤地动了起来，朝那个满是穷酸味儿和猴儿屎味儿又没发展的猴山方向跑了起来。

行吧，行吧，完犊子就完犊子吧，沈腾飞一边跑一边想，这绝对就是那个什么巴甫洛夫在捣乱，要不他为什么一想到耿浩可能会出事儿就条件反射往他那跑呢。

 

****2** **

 

沈腾飞喜气洋洋送走了徐总，耿浩凑过来撞了他肩膀一下。

“撞你爸爸肩膀干嘛？”沈腾飞没好气儿地嘟囔。

“哎，你不说了吗，你养我，”耿浩穿着他那不修边幅的破短袖，头发还是乱糟糟的，怎么看都是一中年油腻大叔，“给我那猴山投点儿资，我把龙的背景弄上，你上次也看到了吧，欢欢骑车带着那龙，多带劲啊！”

“滚，滚滚滚，”沈腾飞记仇，回了耿浩一个销魂的白眼，“你不是要猴儿不要我吗。”

“唉，那不是你非要那么问么。”耿浩笑得尴尬。

沈腾飞向后退了一步，看了看耿浩。

“行，让我帮忙也行，现在就在这，当着所有人的面，”沈腾飞笑得贱兮兮的，“来，叫爸爸，再说句‘我最喜欢爸爸了’，得是带甜度的那种，跟志玲姐姐差不多甜就行。”

“你……”耿浩被噎得说不出话，沈腾飞当然知道耿浩绝对抹不开面儿跟他低三下气，他就是想看耿浩脸绿成苦瓜的样子。结果两人小眼瞪大眼僵持了一会儿，耿浩竟然猛地冲过去，在沈腾飞的嘴上亲了一口——与其说是亲，不如说是硬撞上去的。

两人疼得捂着嘴巴直跺脚，沈腾飞这张损嘴一边疼一边也没闲着。

“你干嘛呢，谋杀亲爹？！”

“滚蛋，亲嘴儿都他妈看不懂？”耿浩绿成苦瓜的脸又涨成了煮沸的大螃蟹，红的都发紫了。

“他妈被你亲了还不是谋杀？！”沈腾飞气势汹汹，又揉了揉嘴唇，瞥了耿浩一眼，眼睛却笑出了几道褶子，一把搂住了耿浩的肩膀。

“又干啥。”

“你不是让爸爸我养你吗？”

“啊？”

“你这猴儿脑子真是除了猴儿什么都没装，”沈腾飞用食指在耿浩的胸前戳了好几下，“爸爸包养你，接下来要干点儿啥你自己心里没数吗？”

“啊？”

沈腾飞差点把白眼飞到外太空，气呼呼地在耿浩嘴上猛啃了一口。

“爸爸要带你开房去啦，”他在耿浩耳边风骚地吹气，“表现好点儿，不值价儿退货。”

 

****3** **

 

沈腾飞现在就想把那个巴甫洛夫也浸酒缸里泡药酒，但伟人已逝，他又没那胆儿，只能多骂几句娘了。

“耿浩！你他妈把我当猴儿耍呢！？”

“啊？”耿浩从沈腾飞的胸脯上抬起头，说话一口青岛味儿，总让沈腾飞想点两斤青岛大虾涮个虾锅，“不是你让我表现好点儿的吗？”

“那你自己说说，你这叫表现好吗？！啊？叫表现好吗？”沈腾飞一低头，在自己身上几处红点儿上戳了戳，“你以为我是张考试卷儿啊？就算爸爸分数再优秀，你也不能拼命往爸爸身上盖小红花啊！”

“不至于呀，”耿浩抓抓脑袋，有点儿委屈，“我多卖力啊，要么就是还得再来几次巴甫洛夫，再来几次就好了，咱俩再试试，再试试……”

“管你妹的用！”沈腾飞伸腿一踹，结果连带着扯到了自己的老腰，疼得直哼哼，“你赶紧，赶紧给爸爸下去！起开！”

“起开就起来，大不了退货。”耿浩倒是没真起开，可他也不动，也不离开，弄得沈腾飞很尴尬——尤其是屁股的处境很尴尬。

“哎呦呦，你看看你那样，”沈腾飞连续啧啧啧了好几下，“人家淘宝卖家看到打差评的还知道主动联系顾客消差评呢，我就埋怨了你几句，就不乐意了，你说我能退货么？我退货是不是就上当了？哎，爸爸我就非得给你打差评，还不退货，气死你！气死你！”

“行行行，我就说不过你，别动。”耿浩咽了次口水，胳膊撑在床上，向前动了动，“有始有终么。”

“赶紧的。”沈腾飞督促，伸手在耿浩的屁股上拍了一下后自食其果地缩着肩膀颤了一下，还不忘记娇羞地哼哼着补充，“一会儿给爸爸好好揉揉腰。”

 

****END** **


End file.
